Flower Dance
by WinterRaineeDay
Summary: Misunderstanding can cause lives too. Their lives turns upside down within seconds. The day they thought they would be together forever, never came true as they are forever separated. Aoxfem!Kuro
1. Chapter 1:Betrayed

After four days of searching for ideas on how to begin the book with a good start. Me and NinaChiery finally come to a good storyline, to which I'm happy to say that the storyline will be good. I apologize for my grammars in the previous work but I do hope that if you don't like the book, please don't read it.

**Beta-ed by otakufire1028** ! Thank you so much !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Betrayed<strong>

Clad in black tee shirt under a white v-neck shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, the tall tanned man drew the soft peach curtains, thus blocking the bright sunlight that shined into the bedroom. He then sat on the side of the bed, where his fiancee was still sleeping deeply. Photos of a tall tanned man with navy blue haired and a woman with long peach locks were all over the cabinets. Hugging each other and what not, capturing their precious happy moments.

"Morning, babe. Rise and shine," the tall tanned man gently kissed the forehead of his beloved pinkette.

Incoherent mumbles escaped her lips as she turned to his side. "Dai...chan?" He smiled at his adorable fiance's behavior.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as he ran his fingers through her soft peach locks. "It's Sunday and you don't have anything on your schedule today. Why are you up so early?" she asked, snuggling closer to him.

He chuckles, "Have you forgotten what day today is?"

She cracked an eyelid open as she hummed. "Or have you forgotten that you went through all that trouble to clear my schedule for today?" Then, she gasped lightly. She pushed herself up and hugged the latter, in tight embrace.

He chuckles, "Happy sixth anniversary, babe." he returns her embrace.

"Happy anniversary too, Dai-chan," she whispered as she buried her face into the crook of her beloved fiancé's neck. Inhaling his cologne. Then, she remembered something, quickly pulling away from him, "I forgot... I have to fill in for another manager today for a few hours." She quickly got up from the bed and grabbed her bathrobe.

He frowned, as his smile fell immediately, "Which manager?"

The pinkette checked her agenda, "Reo Mibuchi, Akashi Seijuuro's manager. He's been sick for the past few days and no one else is available to help him out."

He got up, "The agency has a bunch of other managers. Why you and why today of all days?"

She turned on the shower, "President Nijimura insists that someone who knows their way around Akashi's schedule should be the one who fills in. Plus, I was his manager for a few years before you joined us." She went into the shower while he poured a cup of coffee he brewed earlier. Listening to his fiance's explanation as he leaned against the wall near the bathroom.

One thing he didn't like hearing was Akashi Seijuro's name. He didn't like a single ounce of his existence.

He was upset. **Truly upset.**

"Dai-chan...?" The pinkette got out of the shower, wrapped in her bathrobe as she left the bathroom. She noticed her fiancé was starring at his untouched coffee on the table with an upset expression as if the coffee would move if he kept staring at it.

"You know I hate having him around you. Why did you accept it?" He turned around as the pinkette touched his shoulder. She smiled.

"I'm a professional manager. The director trusts me enough to handle one of his top vocalist's schedule. Do you trust me enough to know that, I won't leave you behind?" Her pink orbs locked onto his blue ones. "Aomine Daiki-kun~" she cooed once again, to prove her point.

He hesitated, but he knew very well that his fiancée, Momoi Satsuki wouldn't do such things behind his back. After all, it's been a good 23 years since they've known each other. They'll be married as soon as Aomine Daiki signs the contract for his next album in three days.

"I won't be long. I'll be back before 3 pm. Then we can head out to see if we need anything else for the wedding function. "

She brought his chin up, "I promise, I'll come back to you, my beloved husband." She pecked his forehead with a kiss. Then he held her waist firmly as he pulled her closer.

"I'll drop you off." For some reason, his heart felt heavy before he let her go that day. Heavier than anything he has felt before.

* * *

><p>A red haired man, with sharp gold and crimson mismatched eyes, in his twenties, shifted his gaze from the bluenette in front of him to the sound of the doorbell of his apartment as he put down his cup of coffee.<p>

"That must be Satsuki-san. She's always punctual, isn't she?" The bluenette put down her cup as she got up from her chair in the veranda and went to receive the manager who's in charge of her fiancè's schedule for today. He could hear the two ladies exchanged happy greetings with one another at the door. Chuckles lightly, he made his way to the door.

The pinknette bowed, "Akashi-kun, good morning. As promised, I'm here to pick you up for your photo shoot today."

The said man smiled. "Yes, thank you for filling for Reo today despite having a rough schedule with the wedding being in a few days."

Momoi smiled, "Well, it's still a few days away and work is work. In this industry, there's no break for us."

He nodded, agreed to the manager's mind set. Then, he turned around to look at his fiancée who returned from their bedroom, along with his coat and backpack, filled with his extra T-shirts and a pair of jeans in case the pair he was using at the moment got dirty.

"Thank you, Tetsuki." He pecked the bluenette's cheek.

Then he looked at the her face. Her facial features included gentle sapphire colored orbs, beautiful soft cheeks, and a lovely skin color that she heeded no attention to in terms of putting anything on it to make it beautiful. Kuroko Tetsuki was a natural beauty. She belonged to him and him only. No one else. He was both proud and happy to have such a beautiful woman by his side everyday for the past seven years and many more to come.

"I'll be going now. I'll see you soon." He turned around and began to follow the pinkette out of the door.

The bluenette smiled until the door shut. Silence fell upon the large apartment that both her and Akashi had shared together for the last three years. After clearing all the dishes from their breakfast, she grabbed her own coat and made sure the apartment door was locked properly before she took the car and headed to the bridal store where she ordered a handmade dress especially for the wedding.

It was Sunday morning. The traffic wasn't as congested as it usually was when she carefully drove down the streets in Tokyo. A smile curved upon her lips when the bridal store came into her field of view. Slowing down, her eyes roamed down the road for a parking space nearby.

She was glad that she found one, but it was a little far. She didn't mind the walk she had to take before actually getting to the store, though. Thoughts of her dress occupied her mind, making the walk that much more enjoyable.

**...**

"Where's Akashi?" the tailor asked, noticing the fact that bluenette came alone.

The bluenette waited for the tailor to open the curtain. "He's busy today. His schedule was quite full past few days." She shrugged as her eyes eyed the beautiful wedding dress worn by the mannequin, made just for her.

"It truly is beautiful," she commented as she touched the material of the dress. A small smile made its way to her lips as she looked at the dress from top to bottom.

"Just the way you and Akashi want it. Anything else you wish to add to the dress?" The middle age tailor approached the bluenette.

Kuroko shook her head, "It's already so beautiful. I don't think anything else can make it even better." Then she turns to the tailor, "Thank you, Riko-san. Thank you for putting our requests through even though you barely have enough assistants to help you out." She knew the tailor had a lack of manpower to help her with her clients' requests, but she immediately agreed to Kuroko's request a few months ago.

Three sets of wedding dresses and tuxedos - was the request. They were getting married in a few weeks.

"It's not a problem! Besides, I'm happy to see the two of you getting married. Akashi really should start taking time off from his work. Isn't he going to have his next album released soon?" Riko poured a cup of tea for her friend.

Kuroko stared at the tea cup, still hesitant to answer. Her eyelids lowered slightly, "Yes, but there's not much we can do about his schedule. After all, his work is his passion and we're lucky enough to fit in the wedding date in." She forced a smile.

Riko's question haunted her after she left the store. Akashi hasn't been thinking about taking time off. Each day, she began to wonder whether he's truly serious. Sometimes, when she talked to him, he didn't listen. Sometimes, she found a bored expression plastered on his face when she was around. This began to happen after he went on his tour in Kyoto. He said he made a friend there but he refused to let her know who it was. All he said was - "She's only a friend."

'So...there's no way Sei would...' Her eyes caught sight of a certain navy blue haired man who was standing in front of Starbucks as he eyed the menu on the glass window, ignoring the curious eyes and squeals from the girls nearby. Kuroko smiled at his antics as he glared at one of the high school girls who was trying to flirt with him.

"Quit bugging me!" he hissed as he stomped into the cafe where all eyes focused onto him.

She chuckles lightly, 'Well, I guess everyone has their own worries.' She walked towards her car and left the commotion.

* * *

><p>Large sapphire orbs roamed the floral arrangement store as she searched for a particular flower for her newly bought vase in the apartment. Then she approached the florist, "Miss, do you still have Baby's Breath?" The florist nodded as she shifted her gaze from the sunflower bouquet she was preparing for another client and pointed to a certain direction.<p>

Kuroko smiled to her, "Thank you." Then she made her way toward a bucket that was filled halfway with Baby's Breath.

"The vase will be beautiful with these flowe-" As she was about to grab them, someone else hand got a hold on them first. She blinks as her gaze followed the flowers.

"Oh, you're looking for these too?" Her eyes widened a bit. Recognizing the navy blue haired man from earlier, she blinks. How small is the world actually?

Then, she noticed he took half of the Baby's Breath and passed the rest to her. "Here's yours. I don't need a lot." She looked at the small pile of the flowers in her hands.

The taller man headed toward the counter and asked the florist to arrange the flowers into a bouquet with pink wrapping.

She waited at the side as she watched the florist add the finishing touch - a blue ribbon - to the bouquet.

"It's for my fiancée. It's our anniversary today and she had to leave for work." The taller man suddenly spoke as he paid for the flowers. He turns around as his eyes softened, "I went to all the florists in town and they're all sold out of it. Luckily, I found this place."

Kuroko smiled, "I'm sure that's more than she could ask from you. Congratulation on your anniversary." She bowed, "Thank you for sharing the flowers with me."

The tanned man smiled, "No problem. See ya around!" He waved before exiting the store. Then, she looked at the flowers before requesting the florist to wrap them up for her.

'Sei would be happy to see these too.'

Or so she thought.

* * *

><p>"Satsuki, are you done?" he spoke into the phone as he furrowed his eyebrows at the cloudy sky hovering over the city. People were rushing here and there to avoid the rain. After exchanging several words, he nodded, "Let's meet up somewhere to get some lunch. I'm nearby the area."<p>

"Alright, I'll see ya there. Love ya too, babe." He hung up. Then he pulled out an umbrella, carefully covering the bouquet while his left shoulder got soaked by the rain. He walks down the streets, heading to where his beloved was.

But as soon as he was at the corner of the promised place, his eyes widens when he saw the red head kissing Momoi on the lips. His blood boiled. His pace hastened each step he took towards his fiancée who was pushing the red head away, who went into the car and left.

His face darkened when he realized Momoi hadn't noticed him. "Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?" His tone was sharp and dangerous.

The pinkette was startled as she turned around, "Dai-chan, when did you get here?"

All traces of the once gentle Aomine Daiki, disappeared within seconds. His eyes sharpened, looking at his fiancée, "What the hell were you doing with Akashi?"

The pinkette's eyes widened in realization as she covered her lips with her hands. "Dai-chan, it's not what it looks like! Please let me explain!"

A slap landed on her right cheek. The pinknette fell onto the ground. The passing people stared. Momoi pushed herself up as she held her bruised cheek, eyes wide open at her beloved fiancé who loomed over her.

"Dai...chan..."

* * *

><p>Kuroko reached the building of her apartment. Carefully, she slowed down at the entrance and let the scanner scan her thumb print.<p>

The security guard who was on shift that afternoon approached her under the rain, "Oh, Kuroko ojou-san, you weren't home?"

She smiled as she shook her head, "No, I wasn't. Akashi-kun's out for work. I just came back from grocery shopping. I'm sure he'll be hungry when he gets home." She turned to the passenger seat, grabbing a small paper bag, "This is for you."

The security guard accepted it gratefully. "Well...your fiancé came back two hours ago." The older man hesitated to continue as he looked at the apartments. He sighed, "With a...guest..."

"A guest?" she said puzzled. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. 'Sei didn't said anything about bringing a guest home.' She continued driving into the underground parking lot.

'I should ring him up, just in case I need to buy something else for the guest.' She grabbed her blue smart phone.

She felt a bit uncomfortable as she was about to drive into her space next to Akashi's. She stopped abruptly, pressing the break instantly as her eyes widened. There, in the parking space next to her's, was Akashi's red Porsche. In the car, was her fiancé with a half naked blonde sitting in his lap as she snaked her arms around his neck and left trails of kisses on the red head's neck.

Her phone slipped from her grasp as her eyes witnessed the whole scene. Not a single word came into her mind. Shocked, she slowly reversed her car from the spot and immediately left the building.

Pearls of tears fell across her cheeks as she sped up. "That was not Sei." Her voice wavered exactly like her faith toward her fiancé.

"There's no way he would..." More tears fell. Her hands trembling as she drove through the streets, forgetting the road was slippery under the heavy rain. "There's no way...Sei would do this to me..." She tried to assure herself. Then, her phone rang. She looked at the phone that was on the floor of the car, near her foot.

It showed -** Akashi Seijuro.**

She bit her lip as she slowed down, and grabbed the phone. She looked at the screen. Her hands were trembling as she pressed the green call button.

"Tetsuki, where are you?"

Taking a deep breath, she answered, "I'm still stuck in the traffic, Sei. Are you home, yet?" She couldn't hear him talking as it went silent for a few minutes.

"Yes, soon. Look, I'll come home soon. The photo shoot's running late. I'll see you later. I love you." The call went dead.

Her tears fell as she put down the phone, "I love you too...Sei..."

Her heart shattered to pieces.

When she shifted her gaze back to the road, her eyes widened in panic.

It was too late.

* * *

><p>"I've had enough of you and your lies! Don't you dare lie to me!" A bouquet of beautiful Baby's Breath flowers in shades of white with highlights of gentle pink, were thrown into the middle of the road.<p>

Tear after tear fell down the pinkette's cheeks, "Why are you so stupid, Daiki?!" she shouted, mad and sad at his actions.

Every passerby eyed the two curiously as the taller tanned man glared at the woman in front of him, "Just disappear from my sight. I don't want to see you ever again." He turned around.

The pinkette looked at his broad back, "If only you could give me a chance to explain..." she trailed off as her soft pink colored eyes saddens, "But that would never happen..." she shifted her gaze to the bouquet of flowers on the road, then to the man in front of her. She forced a smile, "I'm happy that you still remember the flowers I loved, Daiki." She stared at his back and then, she bowed.

Leaving him behind on the pathway, she went toward the flowers and picked it up. Her eyes softened as she gently pat the dirt away from the gentle white petals of the flowers. She smiled, "Don't worry, you're still beautiful," as she puts the bouquet into her arms then she straightened her back but it was too late.

**"MISS, WATCH OUT!"**

Her pink eyes widened as the blinding bright light of the truck shone and the loud honk of its horn rang in her ears. Then she quickly shifted her gaze to her beloved who still refused to look at her. She felt herself get hit as her body was pushed back from the impact of the hit.

Her hands reached out for him but... Everything went dark in seconds. Flower petals flew all over the place, slowly drenched in blood.

'Thank you for the flowers...Daiki...'

**...**

The day they once thought would be one of their most cherishable...turned upside down within seconds.

Two lives, gone within seconds.

* * *

><p>Now, did you expect that from me? It took days for us to put each characters to good use after a lot of discussion. Akashi, the antagonist of the book didn't realize that his fiancee has personally witnessed his betrayal. Will Tetsuki and Momoi survive ?<p>

Please review 3 It means a lot to see the readers opinions on this :)!

Until next update! Please check out my - An Angel With a Shotgun[AkaKuro] on my profile! Light angst with hints of romance.


	2. Chapter 2: Brain Dead

I'm extremely happy that my second major AoKuro book is receiving positive response from my adorable readers 3 Thank you! And now, here is it! The long awaited **Chapter 2: Brain Dead**

Beta-ed by ** Yupinayui **, thank you, dear 33 I hope you'll stick around for the rest of the chapters ^^

* * *

><p><span><strong> Chapter 2: Brain Dead<strong>

The sirens of the ambulances rang loudly in the vicinity as a silver haired man, standing nearby, frowned at the event that had just unfolded in front of his eyes. His eyes kept shifting between his  
>black smartphone and the scene in front of him.<p>

"What in the world..." he groaned as he looked at the collision in front of him.

His silver orbs looked at the motorcycle, to the truck, and lastly to the car. People passing by were panicked as they rushed to get the drivers out of the vehicles, all while a tall tanned man was hugging the pinkette who laid lifeless in his arms.

"SATSUKI! SATSUKI! HANG ON! PLEASE BABE, YOU PROMISED YOU'D COME BACK TO ME TODAY!"

Aomine's loud pleas rang in her ears as she slowly opened her eyes before pushing herself up. Shelooked around her to see cars surrounding her. Confused, she looked at herself and saw no injuries. She was unharmed.

Suddenly, the loud panicked voice of the passerby's caught her attention and she shifted her gaze to their direction. Her eyes spotted a familiar car that had collided with the back of the truck. People, surrounding the car, tried their hardest to open the door of the blue car. Slowly,she walked towards them filled with curiosity.

As she got closer, she tried to get a clear look at who the driver of the blue car was. Her eyes widened when she finally saw who it was. In the blue car, the person sitting in the driver's seat was her... Blood trickled down from her head onto her unconscious face.

Kuroko's breath hitched as she panicked. Her voice trembled as she muttered softly, "No... this is impossible... I... but... that's me..." her small hands trembling.

Panicked, she quickly got closer to the car, "Please move out of the way!" she tried to push the passerby away from the door, but failed.

She looked her hands, a barrier or some sort was preventing her from touching the passerby, "What is this...?"

Then she glanced at her body, still in the car, and refused to accept the reality in front of her as she panicked, "No! This isn't happening!" more people began to gather around the car.

She tried to get a clearer view among the crowd, when her eyes noticed a man with silver hair and asharp gaze as he talked on the phone while looking at her. She followed his line of sight but there was no one else but her in his sight, "Excuse me, sir?!" his silver eyes shift his gaze away from her.

Right as she was about to walk towards him, a medic pushed a stretcher towards an ambulance. Immediately she halted and her eyes followed her unconscious body, her face was covered with an oxygen mask. With a small gasp she quickly shifted her gaze from her unconscious body back to thespot where the silver haired man had been standing.

She blinked a few times, 'He disappeared...'

Now she was torn between finding the stranger or following the ambulance where her body was. She bit her lip as she quickly ran into the ambulance before the medic shut the door.

Inside the ambulance, the medics worked frantically to get the bluenette to breathe again. Kuroko watched with fear as tears rolled down her cheeks, "What's happening to me? Father..."

No one could understand how she felt right now.

She was beyond terrified.

* * *

><p>Inside the hospital, Aomine sat next to a bed where his fiancee laid lifelessly a thin white sheet covering her. He held Momoi's cold hand tightly as he stared at her face, hoping this was all just a dream.<p>

A nurse came into the room and gently shook the tanned man's shoulder as she softly said, "Sir... weneed to contact her family members, do you know of her relatives or parents?"

Aomine, still shocked, muttered in denial, "Satsuki's just sleeping. She's just tired from her work today... we were supposed to meet up at the restaurant..." he moved closer to the pinkette.

"Satsuki... wake up... you promised me... that you'd come home to me..." his voice trembled as he gripped her hand tighter while tears fell from his eyes, "You promised..."

He hugged Momoi's body tightly as he cried.

He had no one but Momoi... but now...

He was all alone...

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the hospital, Kuroko followed behind the doctor and nurses as fast as she could. Hereyes did not leave her body as she watched them pump oxygen into her mask.<p>

"My daughter! The victim from the car accident in Shinjuku! Where is she?!" an elderly man frantically asked the nurses at the front desk right as Akashi showed up behind him.

Kuroko heard the familiar voice and quickly ran towards the door, right as they walked right through her. Immediately, she fell to her knees as she held her head with both hands as pain racked her whole body. When they had walked through her it felt as if a truck had run over her several times.

"TETSUKI! TETSUKI!" the elderly man called out to her.

Slowly, the pain faded away and Kuroko staggered to stand up before she turned around to look at them. They were standing at the side of the bed where her unconscious body was being wheeled on. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her lips and hands trembled.

She stood up and walked closer to them as she watched her father break into tears hugging her body, "Father..." Kuroko then shifts her gaze to her fiancee who shed no tears, "Sei... It's me..." She tried to touch his shoulder, but the same barrier prevented her from doing so.

"Sir, we need to get her into the emergency room. She has severe head injuries," one of the doctors quickly explained as the nurses began to wheel Kuroko's body away and towards the operating room. Without hesitation, her father and Akashi stepped aside before they quickly trailed behind them.

"Please, stay outside," the nurses blocked their way into the operating room as they watched the operating doors shut.

"This isn't happening..." her father, Kuroko Hiroto muttered as he leaned against the wall. His hands trembling.

Kuroko approached him but, again, the barrier appears as she softly said, "Father, I'm here..." as her tears fell, she then turned towards Akashi, "Sei, please... I'm right in front of you..." she desperately begged. Her tears continued to fall as she cried.

Suddenly, a middle aged woman showed up behind. She appeared to be an older version of Kuroko, "Dear, where's Tetsuki?"

Hiroto looked at his beloved wife as he answered, "She's in surgery."

The woman almost fainted upon hearing his answer, quickly Akashi held Kuroko's mother firmly, helping her up towards a chair nearby. Kuroko couldn't hold back her tears and more fell. It pained her to see that her beloved parents were sad because of her.

"Why...why is this happening?!" Hiroto felt frustrated. Their one and only daughter was standing between life and death.

Kuroko couldn't do anything but stand there and watch her parents grieve, "Father, Mother...what can I do...?"

Suddenly from the corner of her eyes, she noticed the same silver haired man, clad in black suit from top to bottom, walking nearby, talking on his phone.

"He's here..." quickly gasped as she moved to follow him.

As she chased after the silver haired man, she passed by Aomine Daiki who was leaning against the wall with tears trailing down his face. While the silver haired man passed by a blonde haired woman, who looked disheveled from top to bottom.

Kuroko followed the stranger into another ward and found herself stuck outside the glass door, which she tried to open but failed. She couldn't touch anything. With a small sigh she gave up and peeked through the glass door where a patient was surrounded by his family, who were grieving for him. There, next to the patient and his family, stood the silver haired man.

Kuroko saw a nurse about to come out of the ward and quickly moved to the side before slipping inside while the door was still open. Slowly, she approached the stranger. The stranger noticed the bluenette and sighed as he looked at her.

"You saw me earlier, didn't you?" she asked, delighted that someone could see her.

He sharply glared at her, "Kuroko Tetsuki! Where the hell did you put all your attention while driving, huh?" he snapped at her.

Kuroko stepped back, slightly startled at his sudden outburst. Right as she was about to retort, she noticed that the patient who was laying on the bed suddenly sat up. Her eyes widened when she saw that it wasn't his body that got up but rather his spirit that got up to leave the body behind on the bed.

A doctor approached the bed behind him and said, "I'm sorry... He just passed away..." as the heart monitor gave a long flat line and a long beep. The patient's family members cried upon the statement.

The silver haired stranger focused on the older man as he gave a small bow to him as he said, "You've lived well."

The older man shifted his gaze to his lifeless body on the bed.

"Let's go."

The older man looked at him, "Where to?" the silver haired stranger held out his left hand and looked at the latter, "Follow me..."

The older man grasped his hand and soon, the two left the ward with Kuroko following behind them.

Down the empty hallway, a door appeared and bright light filled the hallway. With one hand gesture from the stranger in front of her, the door opened, revealing an elevator. Then, the older man walked into the elevator. He turned around and smiled at both of them, who were standing outside , the door began to close and soon it disappeared into thin air.

Shocked at what had just happened, Kuroko approached the stranger, "What is that? Who are you?" she looked at him.

He looked at her from the corner of his sharp silver eyes.

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>The stranger took a closer look at her as she took a couple steps behind her, "Then...you're the grim reaper...?" she asked questioningly and his eyebrows crooked.<p>

"I can't believe there are people who actually believe in those old beliefs in this century. Look, I'm not a grim reaper. I'm a Scheduler," he explained.

Kuroko tilted her head, "Scheduler?"

He sat down on the bench as he started to explain, "You see, people are born with a particular destiny. There are always reasons for it but we can talk about that later," he waved his hand in the air, "Anyhow, my job is to make sure people die according to their time." And he crossed his arms behind his head.

"But...Isn't that also the grim reaper's job?"

He furrowed, "I already told you, I'm not a grim reaper but a **SU-KE-JU-LER!**" he said it to her face, after disappearing from the bench and appeared in front of her.

"Either way! You're telling me I'm dead?"

He nodded, "Yes, you're dead but it wasn't your time just yet. Today, my schedule got messed up. NO THANKS TO YOU, now I'm stuck with you!" he let out a low growl as he went back to the bench. He eyed the bluenette who looked confused of her situation.

"You saw that old man earlier, right?" he sighed, "I was waiting for him. He was supposed to get a heart attack but it was delayed. And that is what us Scheduler's hate the most. Messed up schedules!" he hissed as he looked away.

Kuroko stared at the ground, unsure of how to react to her fate. Then, she blinked.

"Wait, you said it isn't my time just yet. Do you mean that I'm not dead?" she asked with hope and approached him.

"Every now and then, there are troublemakers who just love making troubles for us. Today, it was that stupid tanned man who messed everything up!"

"You said I'm not dead yet," she pointed out, "So please return me to my body," she pleaded.

He shook his head as he looked away from her.

"No can do, that's out of my jurisdiction," he said as he took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up.

She sighed and she looked at the stranger, "Come to think of it, you don't look like a grim reaper..." she trailed off as she looked at him from top to bottom. He looked like a street punk than a grim reaper.

He frowned as he looked at her closer, "Well, excuse me if I don't look like one. There's no rules I have to look like them."

"Have you ever met someone who came back alive? Even if you did, you wouldn't remember us," he smoked once again.

Kuroko refused to accept this and retorted, "There's no way I'm dead. My body is in the operation room right now. I'm still alive. I saw it myself. How can a dead person be operated on?"

Without looking at her the stranger bluntly asked, "How can a living person saw herself being wheeled into the operating room?" the question rendered her speechless.

She couldn't find an answer to his question.

* * *

><p>In the VIP room, Kuroko's body laid on the soft bed with wires strapped to the life support machines. Her face was covered with an oxygen mask, while her head was wrapped with bandages.<p>

On the side, stood Kuroko and the Scheduler. They watched Kuroko's parents and Akashi standing next to the bed while her beloved mother, Kuroko Mira, held her beloved daughter's hand, waiting for the doctor's verdict.

"Unfortunately... she's in a vegetative state. Her brain is almost dead... the chance of her waking up is very slim," his face grew solemn as he spoke, "She's bound to die sooner or later."

No one could utter a word as tears rolled down their cheeks.

"Her brain is almost dead...?" Kuroko Mira repeated the doctor's words in disbelief, "Brain... dead...?" soon after she collapsed into the arms of her husband.

"Do you see now, why I can't return you to your body?" the Scheduler asked as he looked at the bluenette, who was holding back her tears.

Kuroko leaned against the wall as she slowly slide down onto her knees. Tears blurred her vision asthey fell onto the white tiled floor.

"Father, Mother...Sei...please forgive me..."

* * *

><p>Now, what will happen to her? How will she return to her body? And who exactly is the Scheduler? Brain dead could only means she's half dead. How will things turns out on next chapter?<p>

Please review , it means a lot to me!

Until next update!


	3. Chapter 3: Chance

As promised, multiple updates today! First update today will be the chapter 3 of flower Dance followed by Chapter 2 of The Moon Embraces The Sun. Thank you otakufire1028. The chapter looked so much better now Happy Valentine to you and everyone! Also, some may notice some similarity to a certain K Drama but it's just some ideas I grabbed from there, all together would be an entire different plot twist.

Enjoy reading~ 

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Chance<strong>

Soft sobs echoed throughout the quiet hallway of the private hospital. Outside of a certain room a silver haired man, whose eyes are as cold as ice, dressed in a black suit from top to bottom, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. While the soul he was in charge of was on the cold marble floor. Her blue orbs shined as pearls of tears rolled down her pint tinted cheeks.

The nameless Scheduler eyed the bluenette from the corner of his eyes.

'Such a messy case,' he inwardly sighed as he straightened his back before saying, "Come on get on your feet."

Kuroko wobbled a little as she stood up, "Where are we going…?" her voice sounded hoarse and was barely above a whisper.

He gripped her small wrist tightly as he warned, "Stand still."

Suddenly, the scenery began to change the moment he waved his right hand into the air. Just as fast as the scenery had changed, everything came to a halt.

Kuroko shifted her gaze around to look at her new surroundings. She quietly noted that they were now standing in front of a 7-eleven store located in downtown Tokyo. Kuroko looked at the silver haired Scheduler to see him looking at someone inside the store. She quietly followed his line of sigh towards a certain platinum blonde haired woman who was at the counter inside the store. She was the cashier of the store to be exact.

Suddenly, the Scheduler pulled out a black pocket book and flipped it open before he started to speak, "The woman inside is Alexandria Garcia, 25-years-old. She's a half Japanese and half American. As you can see she works here at night from 12 am to 7 am every single day."

"Alexandria Garcia has no one else but herself," he paused for a moment to make sure the bluenette was getting all the information, "In other words, she's an orphan after her mother passed away from an illness."

Kuroko's gaze lingered on the woman, Alexandria, before she finally turned to look at the Scheduler. She frowned in confusion as she asked, "Scheduler-san, why are you telling me all this?"

The taller man looked at her with a sharp gaze, causing Kuroko to take a few steps back. His icy cold glares always scared her, it wasn't something she could get used to.

He shut the black pocket book in his hands before his eyes widened a bit as he remembered something else, "Right, I forgot to tell you a few more things."

Once again, the Scheduler grabbed her wrist and the scenery changed before their eyes. This time they were inside a garden that had large fences surrounding the outer perimeter of the garden. Beautiful flowers filled the garden and in the middle was a small beautiful lake that showed the reflection of the bright moon on its surface. Silence filled the air as Kuroko realized there was no one here but the two of them.

"Are you willing to bust your butt for another chance to live?" he asked abruptly.

Kuroko quickly turned around to look at the Scheduler. Her eyes were a bit wide as she asked with hope, "Another chance to live…? Do you mean…?"

He sighed loudly as he sat down on the bench behind him and nodded, "Yeah, there's another way for you to return to your body and live normally again… However, the only requirement for this Chance to work is that your soul has yet to die. In other words, your soul has to still be roaming around in the world of the living."

Kuroko quickly walked over and sat down on the bench. She listened carefully in hopes to hear more positive words from the grim reaper before she asked, "What do I have to do to make this Chance work?"

The Scheduler pointed at her neck and white sparks appeared around neck before it slowly formed into a silver necklace with a blue coloured tear shaped pendant. Kuroko blinked twice as she gingerly held the tear shaped pendant in her small hands.

"You'll have to collect three drops of pure tears within 49 days," he started to explain, looking straight at Kuroko, "Only then, the Chance will work. If you fail… Then, I'll have no choice but to drag you into the door."

"What do you mean by pure tears?" she asked as she shifted her gaze towards him.

"Pure tears are made with 100 percent pure and honest emotions towards you. They come in many different forms. However, to someone who will actually shed their tears 100 percent for you with all their being will be extremely hard."

He folded his arms, "Out of the 8 Chance Cases I handled the past 3 years, only 2 souls managed to get them within the time limit."

The Scheduler glanced at her as he warned, "Not everyone you thought who loved you will actually shed tears for you when you're dead, not even the ones closest to you. I can guarantee you, it's a tedious task."

He could see her hesitation to face the truth if she were to accept the task. After all he, himself, had watched enough souls in the past struggle to find three people who actually held them dearly.

After a moment of silence he finally asked, "Are you willing to accept this challenge?"

Kuroko bit her lower lip, after listing to the Scheduler's briefed explanation she wasn't sure if she should take the task or to just accept the fact that she was dying.

With a deep breath she softly asked, "There's no guarantee that I could escape death once it's set, correct?"

The Scheduler nodded, "No matter what you do, you can't escape death."

"Humans are simply just that weak," he huffed as he rolled his eyes.

Kuroko silently stared at the pendant in her hands as she made her choice. She looked up at the Scheduler with determined eyes, "I accept the task. Even if I was given a day to return to my body, I would want to use that once chance to let my parents know that I truly loved them and appreciated everything they have done for me."

He raised his eyes brows at the sight of the determination on her face. He chuckled, "You really are selfless… Far different from the other 8 Chance Cases I dealt with before…"

The Scheduler stretched his back as he stood up and looked at her as he smirked, "I look forward to observing your case, Kuroko Tetsuki."

"Scheduler-san, wait!" Kuroko yelled as the scenery started to change again and bright light engulfed her.

"The name's not 'Scheduler-san'… It's Haizaki Shougo."

**. . . . **

Kuroko collapsed onto the floor the moment her surroundings halted abruptly. Slowly she looked up from the ground and looked around. She was now inside a small room where the kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom were all squeezed in. The place was untidy with the bin filled with garbage to the rim while the bedroom had scattered boxes and a futon.

"The futon… there's someone in it…" she blinked as she carefully tiptoed towards the sleeping stranger.

Just as Kuroko was about to see who was in the futon a male voice spoke up, "That's right. Alexandria Garcia. You do well not to harm her when you use her body."

Haizaki Shougo, the Scheduler, had popped out of nowhere behind Kuroko startling her. She watched the taller man walk around the room, examining the place as she tried to calm her startled heart down.

Once she had calmed herself down Kuroko asked, "You said something about using her body?" before she quickly moved away to give Haizaki room as he crouched down next to the sleeping blonde, Alexandria Garcia.

"Yes, since no one can see you except the Schedulers' you'll have to use her as your temporary body for the next 49 days," Haizaki answered as he stood back up, "However, you'll only be able to use her body when she's asleep. The best time would be when she comes home from work at 7:15 am until 11:59 pm."

"But of course if you inflict any scars, wounds, or even get her into danger within your 49 days… I won't hesitate to cancel your Chance," he warned as he disappeared from the lady's side and reappeared in front of Kuroko.

"Understood?!" he snapped, their faces a merely inches apart.

Kuroko blinked as she quickly nodded, "I understand but… how am I supposed to use her body?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough," Haizaki said as he grabbed something from his pocket before placing it in her hands, "Also, DO NOT call me for any unreasonable emergency!"

As quick as he had appeared, Haizaki disappeared into thin air leaving Kuroko alone with the sleeping stranger in the room.

"Eh, but wait, Haizaki-san how do I use this phone?" she asked, hoping that perhaps the man had stuck around in the shadows but after a long moment of silence her shoulders slumped when she realized the Scheduler was truly gone.

With a small sigh Kuroko looked at the black smart phone in her hands when the screen suddenly lit up, showing a red coloured skull that announced, "48 Days, 46 minutes and 18 seconds left…"

Kuroko jumped in surprise as she dropped the phone onto the tatami floor before she blinked at it.

'It spoke…' she frowned as she hesitated to pick up the phone. With a final decision she picked the phone back up and stared at it as she mumbled, "This is such a strange way of reminding me of the time I have left…"

Kuroko softly sighed, "Haizaki-san should have better taste than this…" as she shifted her gaze to the sleeping platinum blonde woman.

She slowly sat down onto the tatami floor as she studied the woman's features. Alexandria Garcia had messy locks and small cuts on her lips along with bruises on her right cheek. Kuroko frowned at the sight of the woman's injuries, 'She would be beautiful if she would take care of herself… but what happened to her…?'

Kuroko's eyes saddened when she remembered her situation as she glanced at the platinum haired blonde. She shifted onto her knees as she bowed and softly whispered, "It's nice to meet you Alex-san… I'm sorry for intruding into your life like this. I am Kuroko Tetsuki."

* * *

><p>"This is such a complicated situation we're in right now… We have no choice but to excuse all three of them," Nijimura sighed softly, "At this rate their performance quality will drop if we force them to work."<p>

"All songs composed by Kuroko-chan will have to be put on hold until further notice. We don't know for how long but this is the best we can do for the time being. As for Akashi…" Nijimura trailed off before speaking again, "Right now he's more than capable to perform but with Kuroko-chan in a coma…"

Nijimura let another heavy sigh escape his lips as he rubbed his temples, "Let him be the one to contact us first and then we'll see how it goes from there. Also clear all of Aomine's schedules for the next week and work on finding a replacement manager."

His assistant simply nodded as he quickly wrote down all of the Rakuzan Agency Director's orders before commenting, "But to find a replacement for Momoi-san will be extremely difficult."

Nijimura hummed in agreement as his eyes roamed around the office until they landed on a certain picture frame, "How about her? Do we know what she's been doing after she retired from here?" as he pointed at the photo frame.

His secretary immediately followed where Nijimura's finger was pointing.

"Ah, her… Unfortunately, no. All we know is that she's been working odd jobs ever since she left us. Apparently, she's being facing some difficult times after her fiancée passed away… Of course I can try to contact her and see if she's interested," His secretary informed as he finished writing on his notepad.

"Yes, do that ASAP. No one else other than her and Momoi are capable of handling Aomine's schedule," Njimura said as he stood up from his chair before looking outside, "Although the situation is extremely hard for the agency with both of our top vocalists absent along with Kuroko-chan's serious condition…"

"We can only hope for the best…"

* * *

><p>A certain tall tanned man with navy blue hair sat on a bench outside the hospital as he stared off into nothingness. He couldn't find any words to describe the guilt he felt. Every ounce of him wanted nothing more than to hold his beloved pinknette in his arms once again.<p>

His fiancée's parents arrived moments ago, only to break down the moment they saw their only daughter's lifeless body lying on the white hospital bed. Aomine remembered the way her parents had glanced at him.

'It was my fault…'

Aomine buried his face into his hands as tears fell down his cheeks as he brokenly whispered, "Satsuki…"

**. . . . **

Right then a certain crimson haired vocalist, Akashi Seijuro, passed by him without noticing Aomine was sitting on the bench. Akashi's face remained calm and unreadable even when someone approached him as soon as he reached his car.

A blonde haired woman, whose skin is fair and smooth like a model's, gave a kiss to the vocalist as they headed into the car.

"How is she?" the woman asked.

Akashi turned the car engine on as he bit his lower lip.

"There's a slim chance she'll wake up but right now…" he sighed.

Suddenly, the woman snaked her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. Akashi, feeling annoyed, unclasped her arms and casually put on his seat belt.

"Give it a break, Ryouko. Shouldn't you be worried that your sister is in a coma? Your parents have been asking for you," Akashi shot a cold glare at her before driving out of the hospital parking lot.

She pouted, "I know that they've been looking for me. Father's been calling my phone," she glanced at the vocalist, "Would it make you happy if I say that I would visit them tomorrow?"

"Yes," he simply replied as he focused his eyes back on the road.

Ryouko flashed a smile as she replied, "That's good to know."

Ryouko's amber coloured orbs sharpened as she gazed outside the car window and sneered in her mind, 'Let's see how long it takes to bring Papa and Mama down.'

A sly smile danced on her luscious lips.

No one but Kuroko Ryouko, Kuroko Tetsuki's older sister, knows what she has planned underneath her sleeves. After all, Akashi Seijuro was never meant for her younger sister.

* * *

><p>Did ya guys expect that?! Happy Valentines and don't forget to review. Also, check out The Moon Embraces The Sun [AkaKuro] and the OMAKE chapter of Fate &amp; Destiny[AkaKuro] <p>


	4. Chapter 4: Tears

Large sapphire eyes blinks as she examined the bruise and wounds on the blonde's face. Kuroko's eyebrows knitted into a frown, "I need to get her to the hospital, or else those bruise and wounds will leave a scar on her skin." she straightened her back as she looked around her, then back to the asleep blonde, "Scheduler-san ...ah...no...I mean Haizaki-san said I'll figure it out soon...but how?" she sighed.

Then, she looked at the strange black phone in her hands, "At this rate, my days would be down without doing anything other than trying to figure out the way." Her thumb glides on the screen onto the skull icon. "Here goes nothing." she pressed on the call icon. After a few second of ringing, Haizaki never showed up.

Then, she sighed as her shoulder fell, "What did I expect? Of course he wouldn't show up. It was a needless emergency..."

**"YES! THAT WAS INDEED A USELESS AND NEEDLESS EMERGENCY!"** lo and behold, the one and only Mr. Scheduler Haizaki Shougo appears out of the blue, shouted right into her face. With an extremely pissed off expression on his, he glared at her, inches away from her face.

She scrambled to her feet, with her head hung low, avoiding those sharp and cold glares of a pissed off death reaper. Haizaki huffed as he looked at the bluenette, after a few second of silent, he sighed as he rested both of his hands on his hips.

"Well, what is it?"

"I wanted to know...how to use her body. I really don't want to let the 49 days goes in vain...while here I am trying to figure out how. The day just started and I've wasted two days sitting here...so...please, teach me how." she bowed to him as her long teal locks fell down her shoulder, covering her face.

Haizaki frowned as he eyed the asleep blonde, then to the bluenette who stayed to her ground, "Nope. A Scheduler must never interfere with the case, we just watch from the side." he tucked his hands into his coat. Kuroko chased after him, who was about to leave his spot, "Please!"

Suddenly, the Scheduler tucked out one of his foot, tripping the bluenette to Alex as Kuroko disappeared into the blonde's body. He smirked, as he watched the blonde beginning to wake from her slumber, "That's how you do it. Make sure you don't call me for **MORE USELESS EMERGENCY.**" he disappeared into thin air.

Kuroko who was then inside the blonde's body blinks as she looked at her hands. Her eyes widens slightly as a small smile curved on her lips, "It worked..." she pushed the futon blanket aside and she wobbled as she stood up, "Although...Haizaki-san could be a little gentler instead of tripping me like that." then, she looked around the room for a coat or jacket.

"First, i must get these unsightly wounds treated." she glance at the mirror as she puts on the jacket. Then, she furrowed, "And I must make sure to shower as soon as I reach home." her movements halt abruptly as her eyes saddens.

"Home..." she looked at the untidy room, "I guess...this is my home from now on..." with that, she left the small, quiet and lonely room where she now calls her home.

* * *

><p>She walks down the quiet and empty street, then her eyes widens as she quickly checked her breathe hitched as she checked her pockets over and over, "Please don't tell me she doesn't have any money with her?!" she, then grabbed her phone and pressed the call button over and over, "Haizaki-san definitely going to be very angry at me but this is an emergency."<p>

Then, she heard the sound of an impatient foot tapping behind her, "Tell me, did you need a more clearer definition of **EMERGENCY ONLY**?" the grim reaper's voice sounded extremely strained. She could feel his eyes glaring knives at her.

"Haizaki-san, I truly need your help. She doesn't have a single penny on her." then, he shoved two piece of 10,000 yen (Around 80 USD) . She blinks as she accepted the money, "But...this is not enough for hospital fees..." she said, barely above whisper.

"Be grateful I'm willing to** LEND** you money. Make sure you pay those back before your 49 days is over! **NOW, DO NOT CALL ME FOR THE THIRD TIME TODAY!"** he hissed before disappearing into thin air.

"I guess, I'll have to with do with what I can get." she mumbles as she looked up into the sky, "It's going to rain soon, I better hurry." she continues walking to the hospital, instead of taking a cab.

* * *

><p>"A lot of eyewitness said that, he was arguing with Momoi-san by the road side before she got hit by the truck." a whisper from one of the relatives were heard as more gossip spread through out the relatives who attended the mourning ceremony in Satsuki's parents home.<p>

Aomine couldn't defend himself nor he bringing himself to say a word as excused himself. As soon as he reached home, he stared at the empty and quiet apartment.

All traces of life vanished. Satsuki's high heels on the shoe rack were left untouched. The sound of laughter from his beloved that used to resonate through out the apartment has disappeared. The smell of something being cooked in the kitchen has disappeared. The navy blue couch where they used to snuggle together when they were watching movies on movie night felt empty. The bed that they used to share together, felt bigger than it used to.

His phone beeped at an incoming message from the keyboardist in his band. He took a glance at it before shutting the phone off. He sighed.

The cold breeze of the wind from the heavy rain made the apartment even colder. He ignored the opened windows of his bedroom as he slumped onto the couch. He shifts his empty and lifeless gaze to the photos hanging on the wall nearby, as he stared at it.

**.**

**.**

"If you truly loves music, never sing it half-hearted. Those who loves the music you sang, went through all the trouble to be able to listen and watch you perform. Which is why I never want to leave my work half way done. I want to make sure you are able to deliver a song that's filled with our own hardwork." then, she brought the folders to her chest as she smiled at him.

"So, promise me, you'll never do a half hearted work. Because, if you do, I'll punch you in the face!" she showed her fist to him.

**.**

**.**

**[Canon by Miyano Mamoru (Music Box Version)]**

Suddenly, he heard a window slammed open in his bedroom but it was not the window that brought him to the room but the familiar sound of a music box playing. After closing the windows, he stand rooted near the door as his eyes fixated to the small wooden box on the floor.

The first song he ever created and sang when he was in middle school. He made it for his beloved, but Satsuki was the one who found his talent in that song. He was able to sing to his heart content, all because of her. Without her, his talent would have gone to waste.

**.**

**.**

It was their second year of high school in the spring, Aomine finally able to attend school without skipping for his tours. By then, he realized the pinknette was more than just a childhood friend.

"Here. It's for you." he passed a small wooden box, carved with their initials up front. The pinknette blinks as she pried on the box. He quietly watched her from the corner of his eyes as her eyes widens, as soon as she opens the box.

The gentle melody of the music box began playing. She immediately recognize the melody, then she looked at him, "Dai-chan...it's beautiful." as she listens to the melody. A ghostly smile curved on his lips as he looked at the beautiful pinknette.

"Yeah, it is."

She then, shifts her gaze to the tanned man, then she smiled, "Thank you so much, Dai-chan. I truly love it!" it was a warm, gentle and loving smile, that he adored so much.

**.**

**.**

He picked up the music box. His eyelids lowered as his midnight blue eyes saddens. Without a word, he puts the box back onto the nightstand. Then, he left the room, shutting the door close behind him.

* * *

><p>**You guys must remember at this point, Kuroko Tetsuki is using Alexandria Garcia's body.<p>

A pair of emerald eyes looked at the sky as she smiled, "Finally, it stopped. I was getting worried if it won't stop." then, she left the hospital, with a small plastic bag in her hands, filled with ointment and what not for her bruise and wounds on her lips.

She carefully crossed the road and hurried to the bus- stop to catch the incoming bus. Not noticing the familiar navy blue haired man just drove passed by her as she focused on getting onto the bus.

* * *

><p>On the bus, as she stared outside, ignoring the curious eyes of the other passengers, 'I wonder if its possible to approach mother and father looking like this...' she looked at her hair , it was untidy and unladylike. Anyone would easily misunderstood her intention if she approach them looking like this. She sighed inwardly.<p>

'I guess I'll have to get a shower first before doing anything els-' her eyes caught sight of a certain crimson haired vocalist, who was tapping his finger on his steering wheel at the traffic light, before turning left to an apartment area. A part of her felt happy to be able to see the one she loves, even from afar. However, another part of her, felt uneasy.

Quickly, she pressed on the bell to get off the bus. Looking right and left, she crossed the road and hurried to the apartments. She looked at the tall building, 'I wonder what's he doing here.' her eyes roamed around, trying to find where the vocalist was.

As soon as she caught sight of him, she quickly followed him. As she was about to enter the lounge, she walked into someone. She lost her footings as she fell back. Just second before she hit her head on the door, someone caught her wrist, pulling her back to her two feet.

She felt relieved as she looked behind her, 'I could seriously injured my head more than it has.' then, she turns to front, where her savior stood, "Are you okay, missy?" her eyes widens a bit.

'It's Kise-kun...' she cringed. Kise Ryota, a keyboardist slash vocalist from one of the top band in Rakuzan Record Agency, Tou. Also...Kuroko was the band's composer who also released several major album, under the name of HEAVEN.

**.**

**.**

"Remember! You must never let anyone knows it's you inside her body! **NOT** even a single tiny piece of hint! Or else, you will fail the Chance **INSTANTLY**."

**.**

**.**

She nodded as she watched him straightened his back as he smiled, "Good, you nearly hit your head there." slightly intrigued by the blonde hair woman's behavior, "I never seen you here before, are you visiting someone?" Avoiding his gaze, she nodded again. He tilted his head, curious. Trying to get a better look of her face, which was hidden behind those unruly hair.

"I know you from somewhere ..." he hummed as he furrowed.

"Eh?" Kuroko cooed. Noticing the blonde haired keyboardist's face was getting closer to hers, "I...don't think we've met before..." she replied under her breathe as the keyboardist's was trying to get a closer look of her.

"Uhm...you're too close..." she has no where to step as the blonde's amber eyes looked at her seriously, "I know you...but I just can't figure out from where..." he mumbles.

"Kise." a lower tone voice appeared behind him, instantly gaining the attention of the keyboardist. Kuroko sighed in relieved, 'Thank goodness...'while the keyboardist's attention was not on her, she quickly slipped away from his sight as a pair of midnight blue eyes caught her running off.

"Ah, Aomine-chii, finally you came down. I accidentally bumped into a girl. I think she was los-" as Kise turns around, only to find the blonde haired woman disappeared. He blinks, "That's odd, where did she ran off to?" Aomine simply shrugged as he made his way out of the lounge, followed by Kise.

She pants lightly as she peeked out of the door, "That was close. Kise wasn't kidding when he said he has a sharp intuition."

Quickly, she went to the elevator as her eyes fixed on the right side of the elevator, "I wonder what's on the 7th floor..." she mumbles as she enters the left side of the elevator.

* * *

><p>Akashi knocked on the door, he could hear someone was unlocking the door from the inside. His face remains stoic.<p>

"Sei, you're finally here! I've missed you." the blonde haired woman hugged him as soon as she opens the door. He didn't reply, instead he unclasped her arms. Then, he walked into the apartment, followed by Ryouko.

**...**

Just a few feet away from them, the faint sound of sobs echoes silently in the quiet floor. Stream of tears fell down her cheeks as she muffled her sobs with both of her hands covering her mouth, 'No, it can't be...' she slides down against the wall.

Her sobs grew louder as more tears fell, "Sei...it can't be him...there's no way Sei would..."

**.**

**.**

She stopped abruptly, pressing the break instantly as her eyes widened. There, in the parking space next to her's, was Akashi's red Porsche. In the car, was her fiancé with a half naked blonde sitting in his lap as she snaked her arms around his neck and left trails of kisses on the red head's neck.

Her phone slipped from her grasp as her eyes witnessed the whole scene. Not a single word came into her mind. Shocked, she slowly reversed her car from the spot and immediately left the building.

Pearls of tears fell across her cheeks as she sped up. "That was not Sei." Her voice wavered exactly like her faith toward her fiancé.

"There's no way he would..." More tears fell. Her hands trembling as she drove through the streets, forgetting the road was slippery under the heavy rain. "There's no way...Sei would do this to me..." She tried to assure herself. Then, her phone rang. She looked at the phone that was on the floor of the car, near her foot.

She bit her lip as she slowed down, and grabbed the phone. She looked at the screen. Her hands were trembling as she pressed the green call button.

"Tetsuki, where are you?"

Taking a deep breath, she answered, "I'm still stuck in the traffic, Sei. Are you home, yet?" She couldn't hear him talking as it went silent for a few minutes.

"Yes, soon. Look, I'll come home soon. The photo shoot's running late. I'll see you later. I love you." The call went dead.

Her tears fell as she put down the phone, "I love you too...Sei..."

Her heart shattered to pieces.

When she shifted her gaze back to the road, her eyes widened in panic.

**.**

**.**

Her eyes widens at the sudden flood filled with flashback, "Sei...he..." she stands up as she wobbles towards the elevator. The door opened as soon as she pressed on the tab. Then, she slides down against the wall of the elevator, trying her hardest to hold her tears.

"There is no way my sister and Sei ...would do this to me..." both her hands and lips trembles, "They..."

**DING!** (The elevator bell)

She didn't realized it has reached the lounge, nor realizing someone stood frozen at the door of the elevator.

"Are you alright?" it was the same voice she heard earlier. She shifts her gaze to the person. Quickly, she scrambles on her two feet, exiting the elevator.

"Wait!" for the second time, someone held her wrist. She turns her head around. Rendering the other taller man speechless as soon as he saw her tears. His grips loosen, immediately, she ran off under the rain, as more pearl of tears fell. Her sobs muffled by the sound of the rain.

'There is no way Sei would do this to me! We loved each other!'

**...**

From afar, the silver haired Scheduler watched her running under the rain, avoiding and ignoring all eyes on her. He sighed as he looked up into the gloomy sky.

"Tears fall from the eyes like the rain falls from the heaven's ... huh..."

* * *

><p>How was that? This chapter took me longer than I expected x.x was trying to fit in the scenes properly. How will Tetsuki handle this, now that her days are down to less than 47 days. With Akashi filling with guilt , can Ryouko puts her plan to work?<p>

Please do review, it truly means a lot to me to know how would you guys see this chapter ^^

Also, The Moon That Embraces The Sun[AkaKuro] has been updated with Chapter 4. It seems that book is lack of readers . I would appreciate if you guys would give that book a chance :)

Until next update ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Vocalist

Sorry guys, you'll have to deal with major grammar errors for the time being until YupinaYui's done with beta-ing Chapter 5 of The Moon That Embraces The Sun. As promised, I will be doing an update-rathon for my upcoming bday on the 13th.

Stories that I'll be updating is, **Flower Dance, The Moon That Embraces The Sun and Distant Fields.** Please do check them out ^^ I would appreciate it if you drop a review/vote for them 3

Let us not waste any more time ^^ ****

* * *

><p><strong>"Forty-Four days, thirty-two minutes and twenty six second left.<strong>" the skull on the black smart phone announced to its owner but were ignored as it has been for the past three days.

Kuroko sat motionless against the wall as she stares into the nothingness. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy from all the crying, after witnessing something that had caused her fell into coma. Her beloved, Akashi Seijuro has betrayed her trust and love, right in front of her.

**Twice. **

Then, she could hear someone walked towards her as he kick her slightly on her feet, "Oi. How long are you going to sit there and rot?" he eyed the bluenette who ignores his presence.

**No one ignores the Great Haizaki Shougo! **

He clicked his tongue, then he crouched down, "Who was it that was so eager to find those tears in the first place?"

"Just let me die." was her answer.

Haizaki's eyebrows furrowed, then he straightened his back, "Alright, as you wish. I was expecting more than that from you but I guess that's that." he shrugged. He brought his left hand up into the air.

Kuroko shifts her gaze to the silver haired man's hand, "What are you doing...?" she asked as she looked at him. Giving him a questioning look.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to die. So...I'm going to open the door." he explained. As his words began registering into her mind, she quickly stood up and held onto the Scheduler's arm, stopping him from summoning the door.

"Wait! Please don't!"

An eyebrow rose as he looked at her, "You wasted days from your Chance without doing anything other than sitting here for the past three days. How will you explain yourself?" he pulled his arm away from the bluenette's grip.

Kuroko hung her head low as she bit her lower lips, "I...I just lost the reason to keep on living..."

Haizaki leaned against the wall with his arms folded in front of his chest, "So what if you did? There's always someone out there waiting for you to wake up. Day by day, they wasted their precious time of their life, sitting by that bed, waiting for a small response from your body."

He cracked an eye opened, "Have you forgotten that, your parents is waiting for their only daughter to wake up? Did you want to die without letting them know your feelings towards them?" he could see traces of realization on the bluenette's face.

Then, his phone beeped. He checked the text message and soon after, tucked the phone back into his coat, "Well, let me know whenever you wanna go through that door. See ya." he disappeared into the air.

She stared at the spot where Haizaki once stood. Then, a ghostly smile curved on her lips as she bents down to grab the phone that has been left forgotten on the floor.

"He's always there to push me back to my feet. Thank you, Haizaki-san." she mumbles as she turns around and looked at the asleep blond on the futon.

"I know you're exhausted from your night work but I'll be using your body. I'll take good care of it." she bows down. Then, slowly she moves closer to her before her soul shifts into the asleep Alex.

Her eyelids began to flutter, revealing a pair of beautiful emerald orbs. She pushed herself up as she looked around, "I can't give up just yet. Father and Mother is suffering a lot because of me. I must return soon." she gets on her two feet and quickly went for a shower.

Once she was done cleaning Alex's body up, she grabbed fresh clean clothes from the wardrobe. Then, she gave a final glance at the mirror as she smiled with confidence, "Good luck, Tetsuki." she said to herself before grabbing the keys and left the small room. Making sure that she locked it properly.

Sitting on one of the rooftop, Haizaki chuckles as he watched the bluenette walks towards the bus stop, "Such interesting girl." he commented, then he left the spot.

* * *

><p>"Can you just it a rest, Ryoko?!" he unwrapped the blonde haired woman's arms from his waist as he scooted a little further from her, closer to his beloved.<p>

His skin has turned slightly pale, dark circles underneath his eyes and messy crimson locks. He hasn't return home for the past two days nor going to work. His manager informed him that Director Nijimura wished to see him regarding his work and Tetsuki's.

"Please act decent while you're here. If not, just leave." getting irritated.

Ryoko pouted as she frowned, "Tetsuki's just asleep isn't she? Quit worrying about her. Take the opportunity to spend more time with me." she folded her arms. Akashi sighed, ignoring the blond's nag.

"How many times must I remind you, Ryoko? We're not lovers." he retorted. He was exhausted and sleep deprived. He can't go home without seeing Ryoko waiting in front of his apartment's door.

"Say that one more time, I'll spill everything to Tetsuki's parents and the medias. Would you want that?" she threatened the crimson haired vocalist. Akashi glared at her and decided to just leave it at that for the sake of his beloved.

Soon after, someone pushed the door of the VIP room opened. Quickly, Akashi and Ryoko stands up as they both bowed to the elderly parents of Tetsuki and Ryoko.

Kuroko Mira, she made her way towards the cabinets and began unpacking some stuff from the small bag pack she brought along for her daughter. While Kuroko Hiroto, puts a the white stuffed teddy bear on the empty chair near the bed.

Akashi's heterochromatic eyes stared at it, he knows it all too well. After all, he was the one who bought it for Tetsuki for their first anniversary. His eyes saddens.

**.**

**.**

"Sei, where are we going?" the bluenette asked as she carefully stepped forward while he guides her by holding her hands.

He smiled as he watched his beloved careful steps, "We're almost there." he assured her. Then, after a few more steps. They halt abruptly. He unclasped his hold on her small hands.

"Sei...?" Tetsuki's hands searched for him as he quietly left her and ran to another room. She began to panic, "Sei?" she calls out for him once again.

"Where are you, Sei?" then, her hands felt something fluffy and big.

Gently, she took off the blindfold as her eyes widens. She was greeted by a warm and loving smile of her beloved fiancee, his hands, sits a fluffy and soft creamish-white teddy bear, with a red ribbon tied around its neck.

"Happy Anniversary, my beloved. Thank you for staying by my side all these years." he moves closer to her as he peeked a kiss on her cheeks tenderly yet lovingly, "I love you so much, Tetsuki." he hugged her, "I'll never give you up for anyone else in the world."

She returns his hug as she buried her face into his chest, "Me neither, Sei. I love you too, with all of my heart."

**.**

**.**

"Seijuro-kun, why don't you head home and get some rest. The nurses told us that you've been staying here for the past few nights." the elderly man's voice broke the crimson haired vocalist's train of thoughts as he blinks.

Then, Mira nodded as she sat down, "You do look a little pale. We're here now. Get the rests you needed and come back only after you slept properly." then she shifts her gaze to her oldest daughter, Ryoko, "It's good to see you're here as well, Ryoko-chan. I hope skipping work won't put too much pressure on you."

The blond haired woman forced a smile to her mother, "Work has been alright, Mom. Please don't worry yourself about it. Tetsuki-chan should be the one who you should worry about." then, she turns around to Akashi by her side.

"I'll drive you home, Seijuro-kun." her amber orbs sharpens. Giving him that message where he shouldn't protest, which was ignored as the latter grabbed his coat.

"I'll be fine by myself. Thanks." he gave a bow to the other two elderly, "I'll come visit again as soon as possible. If anything at all, please don't hesitate to give me a call."

He turns around and lowered himself to his fiancee, he peeked a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Please wake up soon, Tetsuki. I'll be waiting." he whispered. Ignoring the furious and jealous glare cast by Ryoko.

With that, he left the room. Shutting closed the door behind him. He leans against the door as he lets out a year long heavy sigh. Staring at the cream colored wall opposite him. His shoulder fell slightly.

"Tetsuki...I missed you..."

* * *

><p>Some passerby glanced at the blond haired woman who stood in front of the vacancy board. From time to time, she frowned and smiled whenever she found a suitable job but only to find it has been filled.<p>

'There's not much I can actually do other than writing music and do some house chores... If I use Alex-san's money...she'll think someone has been stealing from her." she frowned.

'Besides...Haizaki-san, surely will get angry if I leave traces of my existence in her life.' she thought as she looked at the part time job public board. Her eyes roams on the board, reading each piece of available vacancy. She pouted slightly, 'Nothing available for me...' she sighed as she began walking down the street.

"ALEX! Wait up!" abruptly, someone grabbed a hold of her shoulder. Stopping her on her tracks. Then, she blinks as she turns around. Emerald meets gray ones.

The taller man's expression lightened up as he smiled in relieved, "It is you! Where have you been all these while?" Kuroko, who was in Alex's body was confused. The tall man, whose hair are black like the raven's coat, his right eyes were covered by his long bangs while underneath his eyes, sits a black mole in contrast to his fair and smooth skin.

"Don't you remember me? It's me, Himuro Tatsuya. We were in the same band along with Kagami Taiga, a few years ago." he explained as some passerby eyeing the handsome man.

'A band...? Alex-san was in a band?'

She has no choice but to play along. She smiled, "Yes, how can I not remember you. Silly me. How have you been?" she felt strange, acting as someone else whom she has no knowledge of how Alex actually speak or interact.

"Never been better after seeing you." then, Himuro noticed the girls nearby, "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

They arrived at the park where there was less passerby, "You see...after you left us, no one's willing to accept us unless we have you as our vocalist. Since then, we've been doing odd jobs. There's a pub willing to take us in if we have a vocalist..." he trails off.

Then, he stopped abruptly, "Alex...will you come back to the band? To us...?" Kuroko felt sorry for Himuro. He was desperate. Unable to play the music he loves so much as a living...she knows all too well.

Her help may not be much but right now she needs a job and the band needs their vocalist back to get back on track. After thinking it over several times, "Alright, I will." she smiled.

A huge smile formed on Himuro's lips as he quickly hugged her, "Thank you so much, Alex!" she could feel his happiness radiates from his smile as he thanked her repeatedly.

'Perhaps, I should look through Alex-san's belongings. Maybe, I'll find something.' she thought as she looked at the taller man, 'Although... I can't imagine Alex-san was a vocalist. I wonder why she stopped...'

"Alex, will it be fine with you if we request for an audition today? I know there's no time for practice but we will use the song that you first created. "

"But-" she was cut off by him,

"We even found a replacement for Shougo."

Her eyes blinks, "Eh...?"

* * *

><p>"Here ya go, Boss." the pub's supervisor hands over the weekly budget report to the navy blue haired man who was sitting at the couch of the pub along with the keyboardist from Tou, Kise Ryota.<p>

Aomine looked through this week's expenditure on the pub's maintenance, food and beverage and what not. He shows no interest in any of it as he flips through it nonchalantly. As the owner of the Midnight Glow Pub, he never forgets to check in once in a while before leaving it in the hands of his trustable supervisor.

Not only he's a renowned vocalist but he was also the owner of the renowned pub in Tokyo, where a lot of top notch guests often spend their time at. It was especially busy during the weekend.

"Nee...Aomine-chii. Director Nijimura been wanting to meet up with you." he sipped his glass of lemonade as he frowned when he noticed Aomine didn't response at all, "Aomine-chii, it's been two weeks. Are you going to just leave everyone hanging on the contracts?" He was ignored.

**Completely. **

The latter then stopped at a certain page as he furrowed at the details of an interview with a band of four. A replacement band since the current band they had long gone. They're supposed to attend an audition today.

The supervisor noticed that the owner was looking at the application"Ah, them. They should be arriving soon. They're quite popular back then until their vocalist retires." he explained.

"I see..." Aomine trails off. Then, he stood up as he returns the reports back to the supervisor.

He made his way towards the entrance of the pub, "Let me know when they're he-" someone bumped into him. He knew it was not a man since he the body that walked into him, was a female.

"Sorry, Missy. We're clos-" his eyes widens as his lips parts slightly.

The raven haired man quickly stood in front of the woman, bowing his head apologetically, "So sorry, Sir. We came for the audition." he explained but Aomine's eyes wasn't focus at the teen but to the platinum blond haired woman behind him.

"It's you..."

****

* * *

><p>Let the music begin! As you can see, Akashi wasn't actually cheating on Tetsuki but there was something more behind it. On next chapter, her life as a vocalist begin once again, except this time, as Alexandria Garcia who once a songwriter-singer in the past. And what was it about Shougo? Who is Shougo to Alex and the rest of the band?<p>

**Also, I need help in naming Alex's band. Please, please name a few XD I'm terribly horrible at naming things!**

Please don't forget to review and review and review 33 AND vote too ^^ Please look out for the update-rathon on the other two books 3

Until next update!


End file.
